Living with her pain
by Polevault Princess
Summary: First FanFiction:Sailor Moon goes into hiding when she can't save a innocent little boy from a Youma, with this why are the scouts suddenly being defeated. *Completed*
1. Prologue

_Howdy,_

_I was cruising through reading all my stories and I have realized that they could have been written so much better. So with my free time I have decided that I would fix up each story._

**Story: _Living With her Pain_**

**When this version was posted: _February 1st 2007_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon_**

_That is what I will put up on top of each of the chapters so that way you will know if I have fixed it or not. So read and Review (that is if you want to) and well, I shall just keep on writing._

_Luv ya's Polevault Princess!_

* * *

**Prologue**

At the local Cemetery, a battle of good verses evil had begun. However the pretty savior of the Innocent was yet to know how this small battle would impact her life greatly. . .

"I fight for love and justice, I am Sailor Moon, and I will punish you" said a pretty blonde girl in a sailor Outfit. This young woman was Sailor Moon the Champion of Justice and fights for the good of the world. As Sailor Moon turned to face the long clawed Monster; it started to shoot dark power at her. The warrior attempted to dodge these attacks but failed to do so when she fell over which caused her to be slashed by a knife the attacker had sent at her.

Desperately Sailor Moon thought _'Where are the Sailor Scouts? I sent Luna for them 10 minutes ago. She couldn't have been attacked also could she?" _The girl scrambled behind a crypt and with fear in her eyes she pulled out a little pink board and pressed a circle shaped button on it. On the little screen only static came from it. The Blonde girl muttered, "Damn". To buy herself and the other Sailor Scouts more time she jumped from behind the crypt, taking her tiara off in the same motion and shouted, "Moon Tiara magic," she then released her attack and sent it at the monster.

The long clawed monster flinched at the attack and then in an evil high pitch voice laughed, "Was that supposed to hurt? That little tiara of yours merely only made me more aggravated." The Monsters eyes then turned blood red, and from that sent daggers at the hero. Sailor Moon dived back behind the crypt, however, her dive was too slow and her leg received 3 daggers sliced into them. The girl screamed in pain, and then dragged her battered leg behind the crypt.

"Why don't you come out to play Miss. Moon, you never know it could be fun." The monster said with a sneer. "Actually you want to know what would be just as fun, playing with this little boy here." In the monster's spiky claw was a little boy screaming on the top of his little lungs. When Sailor Moon heard this she scrambled up and looked around the side of the building to see if the Negaverse monster was really telling the truth.

"Let him go" she shouted with force, as she pulled herself out from behind the burial building.

"Are you going to make me?" it snarled. Without saying a word Sailor Moon leapt and grabbed the boy that was loosely being held by the monster. Placing the boy on the road she told the boy.

"Run as fast as you can away from this place." She then turned and faced the monster her leg almost collapsing from the amount of effort she just exerted.

"OH, you spoil all the fun, Sailor brat. No matter I think I will just blow up the whole area just for a little bit of fun. I hope the city appreciates being decorated with Death, because this is exactly what the town is going to look like once I destroy this area." With that the monster raised her self up and started to create a giant energy ball in the hand that was extended towards the sky.

Sailor Moon's eyes went wide again, '_No the city will be covered with coffins and skeletons, of all the people who are rested here in this cemetery, I must do something.' _ Without thinking Sailor Moon pulled out her Moon Scepter, raising it towards the Monster she shouted "MOON SCEPTER ELMINATION". Throwing her whole heart and soul into the attack, to protect the innocent city, this attack destroyed the monster before it could release its horrible attack on the cemetery.

With all this effort exerted to destroy the Negaverse creature Sailor Moon fell to the ground and changed back to her human form, and with one final whisper "Help." She fainted amongst the rubble and debris of her battle.

Meanwhile at the normal hangout of five very loud and very different girls, four members sat drinking their milkshakes waiting for the girl to complete their little group. The four girls had been sitting there for the past 20 minutes waiting for the last member. Each girl was getting worried for their last member was never this late when it came to eating junk food at the Crown Arcade.

When a man, with ebony hair, wandered past the four worried girls' table on girl looked up. This girl had a high brown haired pony-tail and pink roses in her ears; spoke to the man, "Hey, Darien?"

"Yes Lita?" he said stopping at the table.

"Have you seen Serena? She was supposed to meet us here 20minutes ago, and I know she is usually late anyways but when I called her roommate Molly, she said Serena left for here about an hour ago, and it only takes five minutes to walk here from her apartment block." Lita said looking at the man.

"Sorry girls, I haven't seen her in like 2 weeks. But knowing her she got distracted by some flowers or by some little kid." With a hurt smile on his face he walked up to the counter, trying to think where his princess could be.

The door to the arcade dinged open, and the four girls looked up to see if their friend had finally arrived but only saw a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead bounding up to their table. This cat was no normal cat. This cat was Luna on of the Queens most trusted advisors back on the Moon over a thousand years ago, also this cat could talk. Luna jumped on the table and panted, "You four girls need to get to the Cemetery now and help Sailor Moon. I left her there fighting the Negaverse."

The girl with short blue hair looked at Luna and asked, "Why didn't you just call us on the communicator?"

"We tried, but all we got was static I believe it was the Negaverse interrupting the transmission, so that they could fight you girls one by one. No more questions, let's go help Sailor Moon." With that the black cat jumped off the table and sprinted out the door. The four girls rose quickly and sprinted after her. On the way to the Cemetery each girl stopped and transformed into a planet scout.

The girl with the blue hair transformed into Sailor Mercury, the Scout of Ice. The girl with the brown hair transformed into Sailor Jupiter, the Scout of Thunder. The girl with the long blonde hair tied up with a big red bow, transformed into Sailor Venus, the Scout of Love. The final transformation was made by the girl with long black hair, this girl transformed into Sailor Mars, the Scout of Fire. The girls then took off running again.

When they reached the Cemetery they saw the destruction but saw no battle. Sailor Mercury pulled out her mini computer and pressed some buttons. She said, "There is no evil here Scouts, but spread out and let's look for Sailor Moon. But be cautious." The girls spent 5 minutes looking for their leader, when finally Sailor Mars shouted, "Over here, she is unconscious." The girls changed back to their human forms. When they reached the fallen girl, they all gasped tears forming in their eyes for the fear that their innocent leader was dead. Amy still had her mini computer out, she was running scans; she then sighed with relief with her computer made a pinging noise. "Girls, she is alive but she needs to rest and she needs to be patched up. By the looks of things she has lost a little bit of blood."

"Right girls, let's get her back to my apartment it is closest," said the girl with the long blonde hair.

"Right Mina, run ahead and Rei and I will carry her," said Lita nodding at the girl with black hair, she then turned to the girl with the blue hair and said, "Could you go and call Darien and Andrew, and get them to meet us at Mina's apartment, Amy?" Amy nodded and then ran off behind with Mina. Lita and Rei then balanced their fallen leaders balance between them and hurried towards the allocated apartment.


	2. Chapter one:Why

**Story: _Living With her Pain_**

**When this version was posted: _February 2nd 2007_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon_**

_Howdy,_

_The next re-done chapter YAY! _

_Luv, PP_

* * *

**Chapter One: Why?**

When all the girls got back to Mina's apartment, Rei and Lita laid the fallen girl on the fold out couch. Ten minutes later Amy, Andrew and Darien turned up at Mina's apartment. Andrew went straight into Doctors mode. Removed the blankets from her lifeless form and looked her over. Once he was finished he placed the blankets over her and went out into the tiny kitchen and looked at the 5 people in there.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"We don't know Andrew we were walking towards her apartment to see why she was late and we found her in an alley way, beaten to almost death." Rei lied smoothly.

"Well then, let the girls let her rest and do not let her walk about for long distances if she it to travel someone needs to carry her or drive her." He said with a stern voice. They all nodded and Mina walked Andrew to the door. "Let me know when she wakes up. That way I know when to stop worrying about her."

Mina nodded and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek, and said "I will, I will talk to you in a few hours, Bye." Andrew nodded and left the apartment building shaking his head.

Up in the kitchen four girls were interrogating the only male in the apartment.

"Why didn't you help her Darien? You are the one that is supposed to have the link with her" Rei said fire almost coming out of her eyes. Darien had cowered into a corner scared of the girl. "Seriously Darien, why didn't you tell us Sailor Moon was in trouble?"

"Maybe because he didn't know," Mina said as she walked into her kitchen, "Isn't that right Darien."

"I didn't know, if I did, did you really think I would let her get into this state, I am Tuxedo Mask, and I would be abandoning my promise to Sailor Moon if I didn't." Darien said looking at his hands. "If the link was there I would have been there before she had even transformed."

Rei raised her hands up, and on her way out to check on Serena, she turned and said, "The link would have stayed in place if you had just stayed with the girl. But instead she blocks you out, and blocks us out."

Lita looked at Amy, they raised an eyebrow to each other, and they then both looked at Mina who was standing there pulling food out of the fridge. Luna then entered the room and sat on the table and nodded at the girls who then walked out to join Serena. Mina before she left turned and said, "Serena still loves you Darien, she just doesn't want to get hurt again, but I can not see how you lost her link." Shaking her head she joined the other scouts with tea and chips. Luna however stayed in the room.

"You really shouldn't be too hard on yourself Darien." Luna said looking at him.

"Why not Luna? It is because of me they couldn't help her, I couldn't help her." He said looking at his hands again.

"Well, Ann shouldn't have seduced you and lured you into horrible pretences. That ultimately is why the link is severed."

"I shouldn't have fallen for her tricks Luna, you know this and I know this, however with our link it should still be there. She is still alive and she is still the princess, and if what Mina says is true, which it would be because she is the Sailor Scout of Love, then why can't I feel her pain? I used to be able to feel her pain after we broke up but it has been getting weaker and weaker the past month." He looked at Luna for some sort of explanation, but the cat was staring at him with wide eyes, however they were unfocussed as she was deep in thought.

"She could have chosen to sever the link with you. You did tell her that you didn't love her anymore. Thus making her think that you didn't want to know what is going on in her life whether it is fighting or whether it is just normal hurts in her everyday life." Luna shook her head, and then her eyes narrowed. "But Darien onto scout business, I need you to watch over the scouts. That monster was trying to kill Sailor Moon, and I believe that it is after her directly. We need the princess to live at all costs and that is that."

"I will help Luna." He said picking himself off the chair, he walked over to the kettle and poured the hot water into the cup that Mina had left for him, adding some coffee to it; he then walked him self and the cup out to the balcony and sat down. "I will guard the princess at all cost, advisor." Luna bowed her head and then walked out to the lounge room where the resting princess was with her inner circle and found them all asleep. Luna then ran from the room out to go find Artimis.

Hours later Serena woke with a jolt, she was having a nightmare of the battle. She opened her eyes and looked around, at first she almost screamed out because of not knowing where she was, but then she realized that she was in Mina's apartment. She looked at the sleeping girls and sighed. They were the ones that had found her, why couldn't they have let me lie there. She pulled herself up and staggered out to the kitchen getting her self a drink of water. When she turned around and leant against the bench. From where she leant she saw two shoes hanging off the footrest on the balcony. Walking out she saw the owner of the shoes, Darien Chiba.

"Why didn't you protect me Tuxedo Mask?" She said leaning on the frame of the door.

Darien looked up at the battered girl, "what are you doing walking around? You should be lying down."

"You have got to be kidding me; you are going to lecture me? Instead I want you to answer my question, and then I will leave." Serena said jutting out her chin. Darien looked at her and said, "You should know why Serena." He then turned back to looking at the skyline.

"How can I know Darien?" She said shoulders sagging against the frame, "You know what don't answer that, I know what your answer will be. You will be the normal jerk you have been. Push me to the curb, and hope that I get run over that is why you haven't come to try and find me when I am in trouble. You know what jerk you broke Tuxedo's promise and for that the Princess of the Moon and as well as Sailor Moon will never forgive you." With that she turned and shuffled back out of the lounge room grabbed her shoes and made her way out of the apartment back to her own apartment block.

When the blonde reached her apartment building she sat down in the elevator waiting for it to reach the eighth floor, where her and her high school best friend lived. When the bell dinged for her floor she grabbed the bar above her head. As she reached up her bare arm brushing the side of her face, where she noticed that she had been crying. She sniffed her nose and then groaned as she pulled herself up. Staggering out the sliding doors she walked to her door and went to open it, as she reached out with her hand the door was flung open. Behind the door stood a short girl with red shoulder length hair and pale skin with green eyes, this girl had a small frown playing across her lips she was thinking rather deeply. When she looked up her eye widened in surprise.

"Oh, Serena there you are, I was just about to go looking for you." She said bringing her inside not asking questions about her cuts and bruises.

"Why were you going to come looking for me? Molly?" Serena said looking up at the girl.

"Mina just called and said that you were hurt and that you had left before the girls have woken up." Molly shifted her friend's weight and opened the room to her room mate's room.

"Well as you can see, I am here and I am fine so I will just um, yea stay here for the rest of the day. Thanks Molly." Serena said pasting a smile on her face; Molly nodded and then closed the girl's door as Serena staggered into her room and dropped herself face first on her bed. Suddenly her communicator went off; Serena pulled it out and pressed the flashing Jupiter symbol. Lita then appeared in the little screen.

"Where the hell are you?" Lita yelled at the blonde.

"Where do you think I went, Lita? I went home." Serena said looking at the screen with distaste and annoyance.

"But why did you leave, did Darien say something mean to you? Because you know if he did I will gladly kick is butt. Because he should know that he shouldn't have let you off in the state that you are in."

"Lita! Quiet! It is okay, I have to do some work for the firm and it needs to be completed before the weekend is over or I will lose the case." Serena lied smoothly, for really she had completed the work on Friday before she left the law firm for her long weekend.

"Oh, right. Okay then, well then I should let you get the work done. But I though I would tell you that we are having a meeting about why you were attacked up at the shrine today at 5pm."

"Thanks Lita I will be there at five." Serena said with a sigh.

"No I will pick you up at 4.30, okay I will let you work. Buh-bye" and with a click Lita

Serena put down her communicator and turned on the TV and curled up and fell asleep on her bed.


	3. Chapter 2: Death of an Innocent

**Story: _Living With her Pain_**

**When this version was posted: _23 of February  
_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon_**

**_Hey all, Here is Chapter Two I decided I would pull down all the other chapters so that when I changed things the difference won't be noticed as much._**

****

**_PP_**

* * *

When the girls had woken up Darien left Mina's apartment. He wandered past the cemetery where the girls had found the unconscious Serena. He looking at the destruction that she caused just to destroy the monster.

Under his breath, Darien muttered, "Why couldn't I protect the princess?" She was in pain, all the obvious signs for her and his link to work. Maybe it was what Luna said, maybe she was right, and maybe Serena was deliberately blocking him out. Then she could even be blocking out her girls. "I need answers" he said, and with that he headed off towards Serena's apartment.

Meanwhile at Serena's apartment, Serena had been woken up by the starting music of the news. She rolled over and started to watch it without much interest.

"Our top story tonight: one little boy killed from monster attack at the cemetery." Said the News reporter, Serena gasped when she heard this and watched the screen intently. On the television a picture of a cute little 5 year old was flashed up. It was the picture of the little boy that Sailor Moon and told to run to safety, be didn't get away. With silent tears running down her face she turned out the TV and rolled over facing the wall, sobbing quietly.

Darien reached the target apartment and knocked timidly on the door, Molly answered it with a smile oblivious to what was going on with Serena. "Hi Darien, are you here to see Serena?"

To this Darien nodded and muttered, "Is she home?"

"She sure is, she is up in her room. I am actually running a little late so you can show yourself up to her room, you know where it is. Bye Darien." Molly said as she ran out the door, glancing at her watch as she reached the elevator. Darien nodded and made his way to Serena's room. When he reached her door, he was about to knock on the door when he heard a sob escape from Serena. So instead of knocking he pushed the door open and asked, "Serena? Are you okay?"

"Who is it?" Serena said without looking.

"It's Darien,"

"Go away jerk, you aren't needed here, you were needed at the battle maybe that little boy would still be alive if you had have just been there." She said this hitting her hand against the wall. Darien went up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean still alive?" He asked innocently, "Why don't you start from the beginning and then I might be able to understand." Darien reached his hand out and put it at the small of her back gently rubbing it.

Serena sniffed and looked at Darien and started, "I was going to the Arcade to meet the girls for a meeting when I walked past the cemetery I saw this monster in there stomping around. I realized it was from the Negaverse so I transformed. Somehow in the battle it got hold of a little boy; I tried to save him, I really did, I got him away from the long claws and told the kid to runaway back home to his mummy. When I saw him duck behind a building I thought he was safe, so I stupidly blew the monster up thinking that the boy was out of the way and safe. But really Darien he hadn't got away he got in the way of either the monsters final blast or my moon power, and now an innocent is killed and it is all because of me!" She said the final phrase harshly and slammed her fist against the wall again. Serena then broke down into tears and pulled herself into the fetal position.

Darien watched her with sorrow in his eyes; he was still stroking her back. He moved up to the head of the bed and pulled Serena into a loving embrace and kissed her on the head and muttered, "I am so sorry princess; I really am." Darien let her cry everything out for a little while and when she had finally calmed down started to ask his questions, "Serena, I need to know, why didn't the scouts come and help?"

Serena looked up at Darien's chest and noticed how close she was to him, she moved to the other end of the bed and then answered Darien's question, "Well, I tried them on the communicator but I couldn't get them, all I got was static. That is why Luna went to get them from the arcade."

"And what about the link that we have? Why didn't you try and use it, you know Tuxedo Mask would come and save Sailor Moon and the princess when ever she is in trouble." Darien said noticing her lies about not being able to reach the Sailor Scouts.

"The link started fading as soon as you started that relationship with Ann, so I guess it has just finally faded away to nothing because the love it had to keep it connected isn't there anymore." Serena lied smoothly.

"You do know that I know you are lying Serena, I have always been able to get you tell, your eyes always looks to the left whenever you lie. You have been blocking me and the scouts out, haven't you?" Darien said in an angry tone.

"So what if I have? It isn't as if you lot care about the human Serena it has always been about Sailor Moon or Princess Serena nothing about the real me that has to survive in this everyday world and live with the consequences of the actions of the other two personalities." Being closer to the door Serena knew she could runaway from this so she got up and with the speed that she trained from her dashes to school she sprinted from the building, grabbing her keys and purse.

Before Darien could react Serena was gone, she had disappeared completely and he couldn't find his moon princess. He looked at the Arcade, at the Cemetery and even tried the other Sailor Scouts homes before he retreated to the corner of the Arcade that he adopted as his own where he sipped his black coffee and tried to think where she would go.


	4. Chapter 3 The Disguise

**Get ready for another fun filled installment from Good old Polevault Princess, I haven't updated this for over a year now. All because of having a HUGE break up and moving out of home and finding out that to do that you should really have a job. HAHA well I am back and this is Chapter three and I should be updating this more regularly now.**

**Enjoy. . . . **

**Story: _Living With her Pain_**

**When this version was posted: _June 3 2008_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon_**

* * *

Chapter three- the Disguise

While Darien was looking for her; Serena had made it to a quiet little of town an hour out of Tokyo, before she ran out of petrol in her car. She pulled into a petrol station and started to put petrol in her car. She stared aimlessly at her reflection, she looked horrible, it also didn't help that her leg hurt from that disastrous battle at the cemetery.

So many thoughts we running through her head; She wanted to leave Tokyo go on to a different country at the extreme or move town so that she couldn't be near all the destruction and all the hate that she felt at the moment. Serena hated hating people, it just hadn't been her style ever. But ironically she hated herself which made it even harder to deal with. How could she have been so careless, she should have used the powers of the crystal to get the little boy away from the situation, but instead she relied on a thought that the boy could just run away.

Still looking at her reflection the fuel pump clicked off and she went inside and paid for the petrol.

Inside the petrol station there was a sign, "Want a new life? Why not come into our hairdressers and be the new you." It was a sign advertising the local hairdressers, and it hit home straight away. So she pulled of one of the flyers underneath it with the address and went to the hair dressers for her "new life".

When she emerged from the Hair dressers she had pale grey hair, the hairdressers also gave her a pair of brown contacts which they were handing out with every "Change your life makeover". Serena looked at her reflection in the shop front window. She started to tease her hair making it sit differently so it was harder to realize who she was. It is amazing what a little change can do for your whole appearance.

Suddenly her phone started playing its annoying ring tone. Serena jumped and then flipped it open to see that it was her housemate Molly trying to call her. With a sigh she answered it,

"Hello this is Serena"

"Hey Serena, It's Molly" The phone said to her in a really happy tone. "You will not believe the news I have, I mean it is good and it is bad but I do believe you will be very happy with the ending of it all" Molly said a mile a minute.

"What's up? But start with the bad." Serena said mimicking Molly's happy tone of voice.

"I am moving out!" Molly blurted out, while dancing on the other end of the line, "But. . . . . . Melvin finally pulled his finger out and asked me to marry him!"

Serena gasped, this was very expected, Melvin and Serena the other day went shopping for an engagement ring for his 4 year relationship, picking out the most perfect ring for their red headed connection.

"I know isn't it awesome!" Molly said with a sigh, "But anyways the moving out business, tonight is when I am doing all that, because as you know I have practically everything over at his house and all the furniture is yours so there wasn't really much to move except some pictures and stuff."

"Well, wow that is some news Mol, I better get an invite to this wedding when it happens. And just because you are all getting married doesn't mean you can stop talking to me alright!" Serena didn't mean any of this but couldn't help making it look like she was going to be back in touch with all her past life.

"Wow of course Serena, well I have to go, going to see the family tonight and tell them the brilliant news, got to make myself beautiful. Love you Sere, and thanks for everything!"

"No problems Molly, catch you on the flipside. Bye!" Serena said and then clicked her phone off.

Serena stared at her phone that number is going to have to change now. So with that thought she walked into the supermarket and bought a new card for her mobile phone, however she registered the name under Sersea, her childhood nick name from her brother.

With doing that she got back into her car and started the drive back to Tokyo, she had the disguise in place and the new name set up by the time she was back into the big city, and because she hadn't used the power of the disguise pen the other Sailor Scouts wouldn't be able to find her.


	5. Chapter 4: The Princess Returns

**Number two in a day, I play to probably have the third once for the day up tonight sometimes, all depends on if I go to training or not. But be proud of me people, I have finally started writing again.**

**Love PP**

**Story: _Living With her Pain_**

**When this version was posted: _June 3 2008_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon_**

* * *

Chapter Four-The return of Sailor Moon

It had been a month since Serena had changed her name and her appearance and it was really starting to take its toll on Darien. He once was an impeccable dressed bachelor of Tokyo was now becoming one of the everyday slums that set up residence at Andrews Arcade.

The same thoughts kept going through his head: _You used to come here everyday, you used to sit on that stool and talk to Andrew about what was going to happen in your latest court case. Then you would come in at the evening and tell him that it did happen just as you predicted it. We use to have something strong, and then you saw me with Ann and her forcing herself on me. That shattered everything. You Serena wouldn't listen to reason and I couldn't believe you didn't trust me. But still I got to see you everyday and have our interactions now you seem to be a ghost of my life, of the Arcade. Life goes on and mine stands still because you aren't here to start my day off. Where did you go?_

This is pretty much how his day would start him staring blankly at his coffee that of course Andrew supplied free of charge. So that he could try and get his mate out of this slump that he was going through. Suddenly the door chimed open, and Darien's head shot up to see if it was his princess coming through the door. But it only turned out to be her old friends the lost Sailor Scouts.

"Hey Girls, any sign of her." Darien asked the four sailor scouts looking back at his coffee with disappointment.

"Come sit down Darien." Ami said pointing to the seat at the end of the table that they had just taken occupancy of, Darien looked at his coffee, looked at the girls and then picked up the drink and carefully moved to the booth they were sitting at. As he sat he took a sip of his drink and it didn't register that it was stone cold.

They went through this every week, there was totally no sign of their princess, but life did seem to go on as normal, they fought battle against Youma's and won, lately it has just been by the skin of their teeth, the monsters seemed to be getting stronger without Serena there to help them.

Luna, who was now living with Ami, sat up and stared at the group of five, they had been miserable since she left, they fought the battles defeated the youma and still they were miserable because the Princess of the Moon had disappeared.

As more months pasted the Youma's were getting even more stronger or the girls were getting weaker with out the help of Sailor Moon, they needed her back in their world it wasn't as youthful as it used to be it was now all serious stuff. And if they were not careful the Negaverse would rule the earth if it continued on this down hill path.

A year after her disappearance, Serena was wandering down a path through the park, this is what she did in the evening go for a walk around the park every evening at around 6 she would walk the familiar paths she once took with her prince. She was hurting there was no denying it she loved him and that is all that could be said about the matter. She missed the Sailor Scouts so much her heart ached but even the thought of going back as a sailor scout scared her.

She would hear about the Youma attacks on the news and her heat would feel like a dagger running through it because she was letting down a team she was once part of.

Well on this particular night she wandered down these paths of her past was confronted with a portal opening before her. She stared at it mutely, not even thinking about moving away from it. Suddenly a giant Youma climbed out of the portal, saw her and sneered, "Well, well young lady looks like you will be my first victim of the night."

Serena just stood and stared and before she could move it had coiled one of its hands around her ankles and started to pull the energy out of her.

From behind her a familiar shout of Tuxedo Mask and the sound of roses being thrown toward the monster.

The Youma looked at his direction and shrugged, the roses did nothing, and it continued to pull the energy out of Serena. This did not stop the barrage of the roses coming Tuxedo, he was honestly trying but today his heart really wasn't in it, it was a year since his moon princess had run away and all he wanted to do was grieve for the loss of her.

As Serena became weaker, she grew fainted, and with that her crescent moon on her forehead started to shine. It shone so bright Tuxedo Mask had to cover his red, raw eyes. The monster even dropped the girl in shock and stared at her dumbfounded.

Serena was unaware of what was going on as her conscious state had finally fainted from the stress, and her Alter-ego emerged. The moon Princess was back, the grey was stripped from her hair and the contacts fell out.

Moon Princess landed gracefully and glared at the monster, with that look she said, "You will cease your evil ways you will leave this innocent planet and the method of transportation is through being dusted from the power of the Lunarian throne. For I am the Princess of the Moon and with this title I have powers you would not believe."

The Youma still stood there dumbfounded and the princess raised her crescent moon wand and dusted the monster with all the energy she had left. She then in the most graceful of the Princess she fell to the ground and fainted, and with doing so retransformed into Sailor Moon.


	6. Chapter 5: The Accidental Come back

**Story: _Living With her Pain_**

**When this version was posted: _October 22 2008  
_**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own Sailor Moon_**

_**Hello All,**_

_**I am back. I have had my long hiatus and now have returned to complete this story and fix up my others and continue the few that I have started. So you guys all know the drill read, review and enjoy**_

_**love PP**_

Chapter 5 The Accidental Comeback

Tuxedo couldn't believe his eyes, it was his princess it had to be. A little shocked to begin with he then ran over to where the fainted scout rested and gently lift her head into his lap, looking at her with tears streaming down his cheeks, his Moon Princess had come back to him. He gently brushed the hair from her face and looked for any possible injuries the youma could have given his prize possession. From behind him was a different story, the Red Scout of Mars was getting angry, her eyes were fiery with fury, no one would want to cross her in this state she had reached on this now pleasant evening.

"So she has come back now has she?" She threw out to the other Sailor Scouts watching the same scene that she was watching.

The blue scout was the first to realize she spoke and said, "By the looks of things, that is how it appears."

"But how do we know this is all real not just some sort of dream sequence the Negaverse wants us to believe?" Inquired Lita, as always skeptically.

"Could you be even dumber Jupiter? Of course this is isn't a dream sequence. Does this hurt?" Mars reaches out and pinches Jupiter on the arm, with Jupiter flinching from the pain of it. "That is what I thought, not a dream. This girl has finally gotten off her selfish high horse and came back, whether by choice or force." Mars was furious, but underneath she was hurting so bad, this was the only way she had known to show her feelings especially towards the Moon Princess.

Mina was watching the scene quietly, not wanting to get Rei even more angry at anyone but she was also afraid to say something about the scene of the earthly prince and her beloved princess, just incase she jinxed the whole situation. Ignoring the bickering she walked up to Tuxedo Mask and gently placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered, tears glistening in her eyes, "Is it really her?"

He jumped at the other human touch he received and whispered with out moving his eyes from his princess, "I do believe it is, only I don't think this was her choice." With that he flicked up the broach the Sailor Moon wore and pressed the deactivating button causing her to return back to Serena with the golden hair they all remembered.

After about an hour later, the scouts and Darien had moved her to Darien's apartment, the girls were sitting in his lounge room waiting patiently for her to wake up and trying to keep Rei from getting angry at all this sitting around. Darien sat on his bed next to her, stroking her hair and taking in hour serene the princess looked. Wondering why she wouldn't wake up yet, Ami had said she was healthy and that there was no damage just her energy had need to replenish itself but she should be awake with in the hour. That hour had obviously passed and still she laid looking like Sleeping beauty. But they didn't know what Serena was reliving in her dreams.

In her dreams she was at that fateful battle trying to save the innocent little boy. Then she was facing the day that Darien broke her heart and told her that he didn't love her anymore, Then is was the day that she saw him and Ann together smiling and laughing with each other cementing the fact that he didn't love her anymore. She then was reliving the car crash she was in with her brother, where he didn't survive. Then the day she came home from school and saw her parents lying on the ground each with a bullet in their heads blood everywhere and all their valuables stolen. Serena felt like she was dying inside each memory brought back each painful truth she had suppressed.

Meanwhile in the real world Darien saw tears running down her cheeks, he felt a twinge from their heart string which then in turn caused him to start to cry.

Serena felt something in her heart also twinge, she physically squirmed, she wrinkled her nose then she slowly she opened her eyes and openly stared up at the handsome man crying over her, hesitantly she licked her lips and whispered, "Darien, why are you crying?"

Without realizing he was answering her he said, "Because I felt your heart string pull me, it has been so long since I felt it." He shifted his and her position so that he had her head resting on his chest.

Serena whispered again, "Do you love me or the princess?"

"I love all of you," Darien said, he looked at this girl in his arms and then realized that she was awake. "Thank Selene, you are awake, I thought you wouldn't wake up, I thought you wouldn't come back to me."

"Why must I come back to you?" She said moving out of his comfortable embrace and staring off into space, "You left me for Ann, you told me you loved her, although you had promised your heart and all of you to me, in this life in the past and then in the future as well, why do I suddenly become yours when you haven't even wanted me for the past two years." With saying that she got struggled to stand by herself. "I do not need you to help me anymore Darien," she said as he tried to help her stand.

Serena shuffled to the door and saw the Princesses Guardians sitting in the lounge. She said to them in the strongest voice she could muster, "Why are you here?"

Before Serena could sit down Rei busted with anger, "Why are you hear should be the real question Serena, why did you leave us, why were you so selfish as to let us struggle for all this time and then just come back in a flash and save the day. Is that fair Serena? Is it really fair to have your friends suffer the way we did. Ami almost died in the last battle and you have been around and you didn't try and save her. Each of us have been dying a little by little and you just abandoned us" on the word us she stepped forward and slapped Serena.

All Serena did was touch her cheek, staring at the angry woman. She stepped back and then stared at the ground and said, "You would have all died if I stuck around. If I can get a little boy killed I can get all of you killed, you are a lot safer with out me present."

And with those words she left Darien's apartment.


	7. Chapter 6: To believe in fate

_**Hi all,**_

_**Maybe you have missed me, maybe not, please enjoy Chapter Six of Living with her pain.**_

**_Much Love PP_**

**_P.S Disclaimer: I do not Own Sailor Moon (DUH!)_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Serena walked out of the apartment. She continued to walk through the city streets, shaking her head, and assessing her injuries. Not too bad for the kind of battle she had been involved hours before. As she walked past a shop window she saw her reflection. She had her golden hair and her azure eyes back 'Damn it she muttered' this is not how she wanted things. All she wanted was to be invisible. But the monster had to come before her 'it must be fate' said something in the back of her mind. But Serena had given up on fate a very long time ago, when Darien changed theirs and made Rini not exist anymore. Pondering her fate further Serena made her way home, and found a surprise on her doorstep.

'Nice doorstep you have here Serena' Said the Handsome, dark haired man, pulling himself up from a sitting position.

'How did you find out where I live Darien? None of you know where I have been all these years' Said Serena pulling out her keys and tapping her foot with nervousness.

When she finally got her door open, she walked on through, leaving the door open for Darien to come through. She turned on the Coffee machine, and pulled out two cups, and took a deep breath. Having stopped walking, her injuries are starting to hurt from the battle.

"You didn't answer my question Darien, how did you find my apartment? I moved so that no one could find me." She said with a sigh, turning around so that she could lean against counter and watch Darien as he sat down at her Kitchen table.

"Molly spilled." He said triumphantly, he had never thought of contacting her until earlier today when he walked past Serena's old apartment; Molly was very forward with the information about Serena and her change. "You couldn't let go of your old life completely could you Serena."

"I only wanted the Sailor Soldiers away from my life, I can't be what they want, Every time I battle what happens if an innocent gets hurt, like that little boy you died, what happens if anyone gets hurt, I cannot handle the guilt, I can do that by myself, which is what you did to me, left me alone." The coffee was now hot and black, she poured it into the mugs she had retrieved earlier, and handed a mug to Darien who smiled gratefully.

"Doesn't tonight show you something Serena? That you cannot hide away from your destiny, it needs you, and you need it." Darien asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Is that what you have come here for Darien? Be the spoke person for the Sailor Soldiers; get me to come back because they aren't strong enough without the silver crystal and the princess."

"Serena, you know that isn't the truth, there is a reason why you have moved back to leaning against the counter, I came here just to talk to you, on your turf, somewhere where you feel safe, somewhere you wouldn't run from because you feel safe here. You need to stop running, so I found you here."

"Always so smart aren't you Darien, what do you want? I can't be the Sailor Scout of Love and justice anymore, I can't be the moon princess anymore, I need to be able to live my life my way, not the way you guys want me to live, I need to be able to finally sleep at night without the nightmares of what the power I hold could do to people, people who are innocent, not just from the darkness."

"Hiding from your pain is never going to solve you troubles Serena, you need someone to fight with you, to share in your pain, that is what the girls could help you with, that is what I could help you with – Serena, there is still time for us."

Serena, took a sip of her drink, and shifted uncomfortably. She didn't want to hear this from him, although it had been over a year since she saw him last, she didn't need those feelings rising up again, she had gotten her life together, as much as could. She was no longer late for work, her eating habits were now healthy, and she worked out every day, exactly what she needed to do, she was handling it okay, she only needed to sleep at night without the nightmares.

"No one can help me, no one saw what I saw, Darien, I need to the memories to stay in the past." She said with a sigh.

"Well, let us talk about the future then. How do I get you back, how do I, how will the past you have been hiding from fit into your new life? I am willing to make it all work, help you find the balance that you need, and maybe together we can find the peace that you are looking for." Darien took another sip, "Not everything from your past is gone Serena, you remembers exactly how I have my coffee, and I don't think it is because you are too rude not to ask me."

"It isn't hard to remember that you have black coffee." Serena said with a scoff, eyes shifting to Darien's cup.

"But you remember things about me Serena; this means you haven't been able to keep all memories in the past."

"What do you want from me Darien?" Serena looked to her feet, embarrassed that she was able to hide the fact that she remembered, even the fact that she remembers everything about him, the Sailor Soldiers, right up until a year ago.

Darien got up walked over to Serena, placing his mug in his left hand on the bench on one side of her, and using his right hand to caress her cheek, using his hand to guide her face so that she was look at him. "I want you to be you; I don't want to lose you again. I want to work every day to get you to forgive me. The life we used to picture together is still possible, the life with Rini is still possible, and you have just got to believe."

He swooped down and gently kissed her on the cheek, "I am going to let you think on it Serena, I will be back tomorrow to hear your answer." With that he walked out of the apartment

Serena just stared, when he kissed her, her breath caught, with the smell of him was overwhelming. "What am I going to do?" she whispered. She turned and grabbed her keys and wallet and walked out of her apartment.


	8. Chapter 7: The Misconception and Truth

Two in one day, I am on a roll, got to make up for the years of Silence, once I have this story finished I will work on my other stories.

Luv ya all! PP

**Chapter 7**

Serena walked around for hours; she walked every path of the rose garden. Walked past all the places she used to go with Darien, all the places her and the girls hung out in high school and college. She walked past the cemetery where the little boy died. Stopping briefly outside the cemetery staring out at all the tombstones, "I wonder which one is his?" she muttered.

She turned and started to shuffle off, the draining during the earlier battle working its way into her muscles, and the conversation with Darien, was working into her mind.

Running through her mind as she walked "_What will I do about Darien, I still love him, I don't know how he really feels. I should just close down these feelings again, I don't need to go back there. But the girls need their leader, Rei wouldn't react the way she did if they didn't need help. She used to under play everything, if she didn't really need help. If I went back did it need to be for Serena? OR do I have to go back because I am the Princess, Future Queen of the planet."_

Her walking had led her to be in front of the Arcade, the one where they used to hang out in all the time with the girls in their school years. She looked around and realized that it was dark and she was actually shaking, the last thing she ate was dinner last night, before that battle. In her daze of leaving the house she forgot her jacket. So she walked into the Arcade.

The doors slid open, and there was a familiar ding. Serena looked around, this place hadn't changed, the booths were still on the side wall, games down the back, and the café counter was on the right side. Serena walked up to the counter and sat down; a familiar, blonde man was manning the counter.

"What can I get for you this evening?" asked the Blonde man who was wiping the counter with a wash cloth.

"Just a coffee please, black." Serena said not looking up from her hands, her thoughts still racing with the decisions that she had to make. A warm cup was placed in front of her and she looked up.

The Blonde man gasped, "Serena? Is that you?"

"Andrew, how are you?" Serena said with sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean, 'How are you?' Where have you been? Why didn't you call?' Andrew said really angry.

"I have been in Tokyo, I didn't really go anywhere Andrew, I just chose not to come into the Arcade, and I needed to do some things." Serena said exhausted, and slumped into the seat.

"That isn't fair Serena, The girls were worried sick, not to mention Darien, and does he know you are back?"

Serena sipped her coffee, "Yes, the girls know, and Darien knows as well, not sure it was a good thing though."

Andrew stared at her, and after a pause, " You realize he was worried, he was looking for you everywhere, he came in here every afternoon every time the door opened he looked up hopefully, he looked everywhere, he even got the police involved. He was a mess Serena, how could you do something like that?"

It was Serena's turn to stare at Andrew, "Did you know he had broken up with Andrew? Don't me he didn't love me anymore?"

"Serena, you have an overactive imagination, Darien didn't break up with you, and he never told you that he didn't love you anymore, if Darien didn't love you, he wouldn't have been so hurt with your disappearance." Andrew said with a sigh, He had discussed this at length with Darien after Serena had disappeared, he had most of Serena's story from Mina, Serena had walked in on Ann's advances, and she had turned and run away before she could see that Darien was trying to get away from Ann.

"Andrew, you weren't there, you didn't hear the recording,"

Another male voice joined the conversation, "What recording Serena?"

Andrews's eyes widen, and he walked away from the counter. "I think I will leave this conversation to Darien, Serena, make sure you come back tomorrow, we will have lunch or dinner."

Serena slowly swiveled on the chair and saw confused blue eyes staring back at her. Darien leaned forward both hands either side of her resting on the arm rest of the chairs. "What recording are you talking about Serena?"

Serena took off guard by his closeness, took a deep breath, and whispered, 'the one Ann had, she played it for me the day after I saw you two together."

Darien sighed, ran his right hand through his hair, "Serena, how could you believe something from her, she tried to force herself on me, the power of technology these can record anyone saying things and then rearrange the recording to say what they want, as long as they have the words recorded. That was part of the class Ann and I were taking, Auditory Manipulation for Game Software development."

"How do I really know that you are telling you the truth?" Serena said with a sigh.

"I would never do anything to hurt you Serena, the entire time that you kept trying to push me away, I kept trying to talk to you, I never gave up, and the day that that monster attacked you and I didn't know you, my sweet Serena, was in trouble. When I saw you on Mina's couch, it hurt me so much." Darien said exacerbated. "Look can we move this to a booth, we can have a long chat about all of this, and you have to trust me."

Serena nodded and picked up her wallet and coffee and stumbled over to a booth towards the back. She slid into the seat. "Why didn't you try to talk to me about all of this? You knew something was wrong with us?"

"Serena, ever since your parents died, you had been distant, I was there for you as much as I could be, but I could never get in, the girls couldn't either. When I finally realized something was seriously wrong it was when I didn't know you were in that battle." Darien said he reached out and grabbed her hand; she didn't recoil, things starting to make a little sense. "Serena, there is no one in my life but you, we haven't lost Rini, as long as we have each other she will always exist. But at the moment, we need to keep you safe, the Negaverse is looking for Sailor Moon, they have been the past year, and I need to keep you safe or there is no point for me to exist.

Serena was just staring at him, the mentioning of her future daughter her eyes welled up with tears. "Maybe we can work on me and you stuff, but what do you mean the Negaverse is after me Darien?"

"I think Luna and the girls will explain it to you, you need to know what has been going on, even if you choose not to help them, you need to know the danger the princess is in."

"Darien, I need to see the girls, do you know where they are?" Serena said this getting up, she swayed a little when she stood, her head getting dizzy; she had had a rough day and better to get all the drama out of the way now, rather than tomorrow. Darien nodded, and she continued, "Can you take me to them."

Darien was drove them over to Rei's temple, Serena had her eyes closed thinking about what she needed to know, she needed to know the entire story before she made her decision.

Suddenly Darien threw the brakes on, but the car had been hit on the passenger side, where Serena was sitting, and the car was flipped and both Serena and Darien were knocked unconscious.


	9. Chapter 8: A Spy and a dreamland?

Hi all, I hope we had a good new year. I did nice and snug at home with movies and family. Nice and quiet. So I have realised that this story has changed a bit from what I had originally written, so it has actually been a bit of fun writing.

I hope you all enjoy this Chapter.

Love, PP

Chapter Eight

When Serena woke up it felt like she was on a cloud, looked like it too. Serena looked around; she didn't understand why it looked like she was in the clouds.

Serena stood up, she felt no pain, and this didn't make sense to Serena, the last she could remember was the car flipping, her head hitting the side window of the car, and Darien yelling her name. The car flipping and hitting her head should mean that she should feel some sort of pain, at the very least have a headache.

"This doesn't make sense," she whispered, "Where am I?"

She started walking around the clouded area, thinking, that this didn't make sense, am I dead? Did I die from a bump on the head? I have been hit on the head so many times I have lost count. No it couldn't be, this has be Nega-verse related.

As she continued walking through the space, she started to see some green grass on the horizon. She started walking quickly to the grassy area, hoping to get some answers and she thought maybe she was successful. In the middle of the grass she saw what looked like a person standing in the middle of the grass. When Serena got to the grassy area the person turned around.

The person looked like a woman, but she was extremely tall, she had short, black hair, the front was plastered down, while the back was spiked up. She had red eyes, and around the right eye there was a purple star, that covered a quarter of her face. The dress she was wearing was black, low cut and if she wasn't wearing it, elegant even.

When Serena was less than two metres away the woman smirked at her, bowed and said, "Welcome back Princess."

Serena taken back by the formality of the woman nervously said "Hi, who are you? Where are we?"

"We are no-where, but we are everywhere, princess;" The woman cryptically with a vacant smile. "I like to come here to think, I find it peaceful. You used to come here when you were younger, when you got your friends hurt or into trouble."

"I – I don't remember coming here, I don't remember getting my friends into trouble or hurt;" Serena stammered.

"You were here all the time Princess, I should know, I was the one that guarded the gate and let you through, even though the Queen had specifically requested that you never came to this space." The woman stared at her in disbelief.

Serena shook her head, "I really don't remember this place or you,"

"Princess Serenity I am Guardian Narcata, how can you not remember me? You saw me every day when we were on the moon. Maybe you repressed the memory; you did only come here when you got your inner circle hurt." Serena shook her head not understanding, Narcata continued, "why the first time you found this place was after the Princess of Mars fell into the pond when you were playing and nearly drowned, you hid from your mother, Mars's father for hours in here and from then on you would be here daily, you hurt your friends daily if you were hanging out with them." Narcata finished with a shrug.

"No! I never hurt the girls, this is all just a bad dream made up by my mind, too much going on in reality, this place didn't exist." Serena said this shaking her head, her hands held to her eyes, as if this would make her remember. "You have to be lying!"

"Princess, why would I ever lie to you?" Narcata asked.

"I don't know, I don't understand what is going on." Serena whimpered.

"Just because you don't understand something Serena, doesn't mean it didn't happen." Narcata put simply.

"Wait, why did you call me Serena?" Serena caught out Narcata her voice becoming stronger, "You can't have known that name, I was never called Serena on the Moon that is my name now in this world. You are lying; you weren't really one of my mother's guardians!"

Narcata swore, she's stuffed up, caught off guard by how easily she was taking in her information. "Of course I was one of your mother's guardians, how else would I know about you, I was there, I have just been following you in your current life now."

Serena scratched her head becoming more confused, Narcata's answer just seemed so logical, "No the Queen's guardians died in the great battle with Queen Beryl, she would have known that you were still alive, why you didn't fight in the war?"

"Because I couldn't fight in a war against the new queen," Narcata said calmly stepping back.

"What do you mean new Queen, my mother was the Queen and I am the new Queen of the moon, of the earth even, well I am meant to be."

"Are you dumb? I wasn't talking about you, or your mother, the Queen, Beryl," Narcata said waving her hand.

"But you said you were one of my mother's guardians." Serena said astonished.

"Was, one of your mothers guardians, Serena," Narcata had had enough, this girl was the enemy, Beryl had always said that she was impatient, and her plan would never see out because of this. "My sister and I were going to rule the moon, and rule the earth, but your Mother put a spanner in the works when she sent you brats to the Earth with the silver crystal."

"Your sister?" Serena said taking a step back, grasping the transformation brooch in her pocket tight.

"My sister, Beryl? Ring a bell?" Narcata said flicking her hand and appeared and orb with an image of Beryl and Narcata hugging.

Serena gasped. "So, so you were a spy? Is that why the moon palace was destroyed?"

"Of Course it was, you have met Beryl, she was good at destruction, just never good at finishing what was needed to be done." Narcata speculated, "I mean, her fault went so far that she let the little Moon Princess defeat her, she was never going to win against you, and she was never a finisher."

"So what do you, have you come here to finish her mission and take over the world?" Serena said.

Narcata chuckled, "You don't remember much about this place do you, Serena, I can't defeat you here, this is a fantasy place, I will be doing that in person, of course. But I won't start with you, my revenge will be slow, it will be painful, it will be all inflicted on you and your mind. Be prepared to be destroyed, when you wake up."

Serena, pulled her brooch out of her pocket, and said "I will not let that happen, I will finish you here and now." She then held the brooch up and shouted, 'Moon Prism Power!" And nothing happened. She yelled her spell again, and nothing happened. Narcata was laughing pretty hard now. "This is all in your head princess, transformations can't happen here, I cannot kill you hear either. This is a dreamland that Beryl created so that her army could invade the Moon, you visiting this place in your childhood made it possible for Beryl to overcome the cloaking spell that was on the moon and to invade."

"No, that cannot be, this place didn't exist on the moon." Serena said confused.

"I am sick of trying to convince you," Narcata waved her hand over Serena's head, and Serena was inundated with a multitude of memories of the dream land. "And with that, I best be off, destruction to plan, you know the stuff, I will see you soon Princess." and with a wink of her eye, Narcata vanished.

The release of the repressed memories was painful for Serena; she fell to the ground in pain, not able to take the pain anymore she passed out of the dreamland and back to the reality, where she woke in a white, sterile room with big blue eyes staring back at her.


	10. Chapter 9: Taunting

**_Hi All, Here is Chapter nine, _**

**_See you all soon for Chapter 10 _**

**_PP_**

Chapter Nine

Serena blinked her eyes, barely remembering, what was going on. Her new memories clouding her mind, the memory of Narcata was fading, the memory not as strong as the new memories that seem to be taking over her mind. Tears of confusion pricked in her eyes.

Serena still dazed, stared at Darien, and reached out and tried to touch his face, but stopped halfway when she was hit with another memory, one that involved him.

"Serena, hey, what just happened?" Darien asked, concern reaching his eyes. He leaned forward and grasped her hand.

Serena flinched and withdrew her hand from his hold, staring up at Darien in confusion.

"My car got flipped, you were the first to wake up, and you dragged me out of the car and then passed out. You have been passed out for the past 24 hours." Darien answering her unasked question, he leaned forwarded and tucked her hair behind her face. Serena flinched at his touch again not saying anything. "Serena, why are you flinching? Are you in pain?"

Serena just shook her head, not wanting to say anything because if she did she was going to scream, her memories were starting to overwhelm her, the tears that were welling up in her eyes started to pour silently down her face. Darien stared at Serena, not understanding what was going on. "Would you please say something Serena, you are starting to scare me."

Serena just rolled over, realizing that she was crying, trying to hide her face from Darien.

"Serena, don't hide from me, we have come so far in the past couple of days, please just say something to me, tell me what is hurting." Darien getting frustrated grabbed her shoulder and rolled her over. He then saw the pain in her eyes, overwhelmed with concern he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, as he was now sitting on the bed. He moved so not to throw her off her bed and held her closely to his chest. Serena struggled at first, fighting to get away from him, when she realized it was a fruitless attempt she just stopped moving again him, tears wetting her face in a constant stream which she couldn't stop.

After what seems like hours which was more likely to be 30 minutes, Serena was asleep and Darien was resting his chin on her head. A nurse, with black hair and pale skin walked in, to check on Serena, and saw the scene and quietly asked, "Did she wake sir?"

Darien knocked from his thoughts, looked up at the girl, "Yes she did only for a little while, and she has fallen asleep, would the accident have any effect on her throat? When she woke she wouldn't talk."

"um, her throat? Um, I don't think so, from what I can tell, she just bumped her head." The nurse then checked the chart then turned a smirk covering her face, and as she left through the door, "Maybe she just feels guilty."

Darien just stared at the heels of the woman as she left, "Well that was professional," he muttered sarcastically and went back to his thinking, Serena still resting in his arms.

When Serena woke up screaming, her memories scaring her awake, this in turn woke Darien, who, while sleeping was still holding her protectively. Serena tried to scramble out of his arms, but he held on forcefully, willing her to calm down.

Once she stopped struggling against him, he released her and moved back to his chair and watched her carefully. She had fear in her eyes. Her mouth was clasped shut as if to stop herself from screaming again. "Serena, what is going on?"

Serena just shook her head. She kept her mouth closed, she didn't want to try and open her mouth, afraid that it would betray her. Just as Darien was about to ask another question, the nurse with black hair walked in and Serena let out a blood chilling scream, and ran into bathroom and once the door was locked she slid into the corner knees to her chest.

The nurse smirked at Serena's reaction, "oh, dear, well I think her voice is intact."

Darien stared at the nurse, scared of Serena's reaction to the woman, he surveyed the woman closely wondering why Serena had reacted the way. He looked the woman over, she was wearing medical scrubs in the colour of grey, her hair was black, plastered down in the front and spiked up at the back. What struck him as odd was that she was wearing heels, nurses shouldn't wear heels, he thought. He lastly noticed her name badge it said 'Narcata'. For some reason he thought that that he should remember that name, but he couldn't place it anywhere, but he did get a bad feeling about her. He walked to the bathroom door and leaned on it.

"I think you should just call a doctor, ma'am." He said casually, "That way we can get her checked over, she might feel more comfortable."

Narcata just smirked, "Of course sir," as she quietly left the room, "Maybe all of this is all her fault."

Darien glared at the woman, and then went to the bed, pressed the call button for the nurse, and walked back to the door, "Serena, you can come out now? I have sent the woman away."

Serena didn't move from her corner.

"How can I help?" Came a voice from the door, an elderly nurse was standing at the door. "Oh dear, did she lock the door?"

Darien looked at the Nurse as she bustled him out of the way so that she could open the door. Just before she put the key in the lock she turned to Darien and said "It is okay love, all nurses need a key, just in case of bad situations. Why did she lock herself in here? I hope she isn't hiding from a dashing young man like yourself, because if she is I have single daughter, I could show you a photo." She winked.

Darien smiled politely and said "She is hiding from Nurse Narcata,"

"We don't have a nurse by that name," She shook her head. "You must be mistaken"

Darien looked confused, "Well I need to get Serena out of the hospital, if someone is pretending to be nurses, I don't think it is safe for her here."

The Nurse put the key in the lock, "If the doctor says it is okay, then I don't see why not" She turned the key, and pushed the door open. She let Darien go into the Bathroom, while she went and got the doctor.

In the bathroom, Darien cautiously walked up to the girl in the corner, she was curled up in the corner, her hair a mess over her face. "Serena, we need to get out of here, will you get up?" Serena didn't hear him, she wanted to shut down from this world again, she wanted to run away and hide again, and she really didn't want to be the princess. But if she lived she was going to lose everyone close to her, just as she was going to reconnect with her team. She had to make a choice, how was she going to end this fight.

Two options and she needed to make her decision.

In her distracted state Darien took advantage, and picked her up, and took her back to the bed. He spoke with the doctor, and he gave her a fresh bill of health. She was released by the hospital, and Darien took her back to her place. She still hadn't said a word to him, she just sat in the taxi, seemingly unaware of what was going on, where she was going, she was just trapped in her head. He watched her cautious in the Taxi, she looked like she was in pain, he felt lost, he wanted to help her, but she wasn't talking to him at all.

He took her back to his place; he didn't want her to be at her place by herself, he was afraid that she wouldn't look after herself in her state. He guided her into the lift, she was just lifeless, there was no recognition from her that she was in there at all or that they used to come here all the time.

Serena finally reacted to knowing her surroundings when she walked into his bedroom and curled up on the bed. Darien followed her, happy with the fact that she remembered his place, and took curled up in his bed, but he didn't show it.

"Serena, I need you to tell me what is going on? I need to know what you need," He pleaded.

Serena blinked at him, she didn't know what to do, one half of her wanted to just tell him everything damn the repercussions, the other half wanted to runaway.

Instead she grabbed him, pulled him down onto the bed with her; she kissed him deeply, tears spilling down her cheeks. Then she whispered, "Something is going to end soon Darien, I just want to tell you everything, but you won't understand, and it is better that you don't as long as you don't know I can keep you safe."

Darien was holding her close, and kissed her forehead, "What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"You won't be proud of me if I told you, I don't know what is real or isn't any more Darien." She whispered.

"This is real Serena; whatever you face you will be doing it with me at your side." Darien said moving so that she was looking him in the eyes. "You need to tell me what is going on, you need my help and the others help. You have always been stubborn, but you need to let us in, not talking about issues is what caused all this trouble."

"No Darien, being Sailor Moon, the Princess is what caused all this trouble." Serena said with sigh. "They will not rest until they have me destroyed." With that Serena laid down on his bed and curled up in a ball back facing Darien, trying to decide what her next move was going to be. Darien slid down next to Serena and pulled her close and they fell asleep like that.

When Darien awoke, Serena wasn't in the bed with him, he scrambled up to find her, not liking that he didn't realize she was gone from his side - He had slept soundly with her in his arms.

He walked out to the Lounge room area and saw that the Balcony door was open. Serena was leaning over the balcony, as if she was trying to get a better look at what was going on down stairs, when she slipped.


	11. Chapter 10: Dreams, and stronger power

**Hi All,**

**Extra long chapter today. Not a lot of action in this one, **

**Hope you enjoy the Chapter. I may be uploading the next one tomorrow. Just some editing needing to be done :-) Maybe even later tonight, as the weather is killing me at the moment and keeping my awake. Only time will tell.**

**PP**

* * *

Chapter 10

Darien raced forward, and grabbed her ankle before she toppled over the Balcony, "Serena, what are you doing!?" he grunted, pulling her back onto the balcony, and dragging her down to the floor on top of him.

Serena blinked, confused with why they were out on the balcony.

"Serena, why did you try and fall from the balcony, things aren't that bad. We will fight what is coming after you." Darien said grabbing her face and looking into her eyes, all he saw in her eyes was confusion and tears welling up. "Seriously Serena, what is going on? You need to answer me, or I can't help you!"

Serena just continued to stare at him, did she really just try and fall off the balcony, and they were over 14 floors up! Would she really try and fall off the balcony. The last thing she remembered was dreaming about when she got Mercury hurt when they were playing hide and seek in the palace, she fell over because Serena pushed past her in a rush to hide. She flinched at the memory, could she of really gotten her court hurt all the time? Was it all her fault? Why did she do those things? Tears welling up in her eyes again, she shook her head trying to banish these questions she couldn't answer.

Darien just stared at the girl, eyes wide and confused. After a while, he picked her up, and sat her on the couch and he dragged the coffee table over to be in front of her and sat down on it right in front of her, his knees outside of hers.

"Serena you need to explain everything. If I don't know what is going on, I can't help you." Darien said grabbing her face and making her look at him.

Serena just whimpered. Darien continued "I know you are so used to trying things on your own, but that needs to change, I can feel something is wrong with you, you are hurting, and I know it has something to do with that Fake-Nurse Narcata" He said firmly.

At the sound of her enemies name Serena flinched and let out a small scared noise.

"I don't want to guess any more Serena; you need to tell me what is going on." Darien said getting more frustrated with the blond girl.

"Darien, stop pleading, I can't explain what is going on." Serena said quietly, eyes dark with confusion.

"What do you mean, you don't know what is going on, you just tried to jump off the Balcony," Darien said incredulously.

"I didn't do that Darien, over the many years we have known each other I would never take my own life, how could you even believe any of that" Serena replied in a whisper.

"Then what the hell is going on. I am not going to take 'I don't know as an answer' Serena, that isn't good enough." Darien said hurt in his eyes.

"I know what the enemy wants Darien, and I can be the only one who can face her." Serena said moving his hands from her face and holding them in her lap. "I am not being stubborn, it is just the truth. She came for me, because I banished her sister."

Darien just watched the girl, daring not even to take a breath; that was probably the most she had said to him since he had brought her back from the hospital, he didn't want to jinx it.

When Serena was ready to speak again, she looked up into his eyes, "Narcata's sister was Beryl Darien, and she is after me for revenge."

Darien finally took a breath, he shifted from the coffee table and shifted to the ground, pushing the coffee table back to allow space for the man. "Serena, how do you know all of this?"

Serena took another breath, "While I was unconscious, she came to me in my dreams, apparently Narcata and I used to spend time together on the moon. She was a spy against my mother; she was a spy against the moon kingdom. That is how she got into the planet, it was my fault Darien,"

"How was the destruction of the Moon kingdom your fault? You never had anything to do with your mothers guards, you had your court, your friends Serena, and then you had me, I don't remember you even having a conversation with anyone outside of your court, your mother, Luna and Artemis, and me. Serena you were an extremely shy girl on the moon, I remember trying to get you to meet my guardians and you wouldn't even come out from behind the girls." Darien said, he recalled the day Serena met his guards, Venus had to talk for her, she wouldn't come out from behind them, it was a funny memory.

Serena smiled, she actually remembered this memory. She then thought about it, "Then what about these memories of me hurting the scouts?" Darien shook his head dismissing the idea, Serena continued, "What about me being the link to finding the moon? My mother had it hidden from evil to keep us safe." Darien shook his head.

"Serena, I think your head has been filled with lies, I think this has been her plan all along, Ann was probably her doing as well, Serena she is trying to defeat you from the inside in, you have been vulnerable ever since your families death." Darien said this, putting all the puzzle pieces together.

"But Darien, the memories are so real, they have to be real," She said this and she was crying again, she fell forward into his lap looking for his comfort.

Darien pulled her close and kissed her forehead, "That is the point Serena, you need to realize they just messing with your mind, you are so easy to pick yourself as the trouble maker, you always took the blame for things, you never wanted your friends to get into trouble. Your heart is full of love, not capable of deliberately hurting those girls."

"Oh, Darien, how am I going to be able to tell these dreams apart? It all seems so real." She whispered into his shirt.

"Well that is easy, we will defeat Narcata." Darien put determinedly. "Nobody said you have to face this alone, everyone will help defeat this monster, it isn't just your duty as Sailor Moon, it is your friend's jobs, and my job to help you, because we all love you so much."

Serena just stared up into his eyes; he said all that so passionately. She leaned up, pulling his face to hers, kissed him ever so lightly, and said "I love you too" but inside she was thinking, this was her battle and she would keep Darien, the scouts and the earth from Narcata.

With Serena's magical words, Darien's eyes widened and he leant forward and captured her lips into his and quickly deepened her kiss, wanting her to understand everything he was trying to put into that kiss, He will forever protect her.

Darien sat on the floor, with Serena curled up against him for a while, finally happy to know what was going on, but concerned as she battled the fake memories plaguing her dreams. They needed to do something about Narcata and it had to be soon, he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of their destiny, it was meant to be. He gently picked himself up, and Serena, as there was no chance of him letting her get away from him at the moment, and laid her out on his couch, she muttering things in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. He made a decision, he needed to call the scouts, reluctantly walking away from the sleeping girl, he moved into his bed room and pulled out his phone and dialed the scouts number, he requested their presence straight away, he was going to get a game plan happening and defeat this monster before it defeated Serena.

Once they confirmed they were on their way, he walked out to check on Serena, his couch was empty, her shoes gone from his doorway and the door to his apartment wide open, she had ran away again.

Cursing Darien slipped on his shoes and ran out of the door running into the scouts as he reached the elevator. "Did you Serena pass you?"

Rei looked at the man, "Damnit Darien, did you lose her again?"

"No Rei, she ran away, if she didn't leave my the elevator, she must be on the roof, quick." Darien said, in no mood to deal with Rei's ranting.

The elevator took what seemed forever to reach the roof.

Just as the doors opened they saw Serena, She turned and said "I am sorry, this is something I must do alone." Then she vanished over the edge.

Darien raced forward to the edge, watching her fall. The girls attempted to transform.

As Serena was falling she changed into Sailor Moon and teleported herself away before she hit the ground. "Serena, no not again! DAMN!" Screamed Darien into the sun, he turned around and faced the girls. "Did you girls know she could do that?" He said in complete disbelief of the fact that Sailor Moon disappeared.

"Well one moment I was instructing the movers what had to be moved, I turn around there she is on the balcony saying that it is time to leave and then she fell backwards transformed and then teleported herself away. But my question is 'how does she know how to teleport' I mean it wasn't there before she left but now she can do all this other stuff and fight?" Darien asked looking at the two cat advisors.

"You don't remember, do Darien," Said Luna looking smugly at him, "She has always been able to do that, even when we were on the moon. As part of her birth right to be the Queen, she can do certain things you scouts can only do when you are all together. Serenity on the other hand was taught by Sailor Saturn, Neptune, Uranus and Pluto, how to manipulate her powers and control her inner court, that being you four girls," Luna nodded at the girls.

"You mean to say she knew full well that she could do all these different things and she didn't tell us, and she deliberately stopped us from transforming just now! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Said Rei getting antsy.

"Rei control yourself," shouted Artemis, "She has only started to remember her powers that she was taught, we should really find the outers and they can tell you more about all of this, because all her training was done behind doors so not even we were allowed to see what the Princess was capable of, and by the looks it is a lot." He said sitting down and making himself comfortable.

Darien afraid of people walking up and overhearing this conversation, quickly interjected, "I think we should go down to my apartment and continue this conversation." The others and the cats nodded, once comfortable in the lounge room, they continued their discussion about their Princess.

"What do you mean outer scouts, Artimis?" asked Ami looking up from her computer, still trying to track down Serena.

"Well Ami there are 9 planets aren't there and each of you are a Princess of a respected planet, it would only make sense that there was another four seeing as Darien is the Prince of the Earth." Said Luna, stating the obvious to the four girls, Darien nodding as he heard this.

"But as I remember, I don't think you lot got along well with the outers." Said Darien thoughtfully.

All of a sudden time stopped, and appeared Sailor Pluto the keeper of time. Then as suddenly as time had stopped it started again, with Pluto standing in the middle of the room. "Who the Hell are you!" Shouted Mina a little confused but shouting because her foot had been stepped on when Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Oh sorry about that Venus, but I am Sailor Pluto the Keeper of the Keys of Time, but in human form," She transformed into her Earth shape, "I am known as Trista," Said Trista looking around the room, she curtsied to the prince and sat down on the window ledge.

"Hi," said the girls slowly still trying to figure out why she was here and why she would show such courtesy to Darien when he was just in his human form.

Meanwhile Serena had landed herself at a nearby water tower where she had changed back to Serena and sat looking at the Sunset. _This is going to be my last sunset, I hope not but I will enjoy it for I will attack Narcata and defeat her once and for all!_ With these thoughts she pulled out her Crescent Moon wand and the Moon Scepter and looked at them she pulled out the Imperial Crystal and put it in the moon wand and placed the crystal in its place. She whispered "Let these tools of the moon be melded so that I, Serenity the Princess of the Moon can defeat this evil." Suddenly there was a flash of light and a silver staff appeared in their place. "With these I will destroy this evil and on the name of the moon I will punish you!" she shouted into the Sky, "Come out Narcata, I am sick of hiding from you, you will get what you deserve."


	12. Chapter 11: Never tell all your secrets

**Hi All,**

**Another Chapter, this one is short I know, I just can't write a good fight scene. Place Narcata made it way too easy.**

**Hope you enjoy it, probably only one Chapter left. **

**Please enjoy.**

**PP**

* * *

Chapter 11

"So the little moon princess wants to play?" says an invisible voice behind Serena, who used the crystal and transformed into Princess Serena. "I am disappointed that you came here to defeat me so quickly, but do you really think that you are strong enough to defeat me? Are you going to be able to keep your friends safe?" Narcata waved her hand and a silhouette of the Sailor Scouts appeared around her, looking as if chained up.

"No, you can't have them," Serena yelled, attempting to run toward the shadows, but instead of getting closer to her girls she was blasted with energy she fell to the ground.

"You really haven't changed much have you Princess, always so gullible aren't you?" Narcata sneered.

Serena looked up from her position from the floor, just as she struggled up. Narcata appeared in front of her with her sword drawn. 'Let me show you what I can really do, Princess." Narcata then Lunged at Serena.

Meanwhile back at Darien's apartment, "Why are you here Sailor Pluto?" asked Luna.

"To stop Sailor Moon." She said simply, looking for the princess in the room, concerned that she wasn't sitting next to the prince.

"Why Trista what is she going to do?" asked Darien still looking at her, a feeling of dread reaching his heart.

"Because of this new Danger it will kill her." She said looking around the room again. "Where is the princess may I ask?"

"Gone she teleported away, and we can't find her." Said Darien, behind him, Ami squealed "Found her!"

"We have to go, now." Said Trista running out the door. The girls and Darien followed her but only paused to transform into their other identities.

Princess Serena was slammed against the wall Narcata's sword clashing with her Moon Staff. "I knew the Princess is weak this really spoils my fun, just for a laugh, princess, you want to know how to defeat me? I think you need the help." Narcata was obviously gloating at the fact that she thought the princess was weak. She whispered into her ear, "Find someone with the purest heart of all the land and they have to die killing me, The little princess wouldn't be strong enough to sacrifice anyone to defeat her." Narcata continued to gloat.

Serena looked up realization hitting her, _I know how to kill her, I do, this must be my destiny._

"Well Narcata I think your day has come. You didn't know I have the purest heart of all, so you are going to die today!" Serena said this with such determination it scared Narcata.

"No Serena, don't do it!" Yelled Darien who had just heard what Narcata was saying and knew exactly what Serena was thinking.

"I must Darien, and I will" and with that Serena took each of the scouts powers and they changed back to their human forms, including Sailor Pluto, and with another wave of Serena's hand she took Darien's powers away from him.

"Now Narcata, ready to die?" She asked, looking at her.

"Only if you are princess," She said smugly not believing that Serena really had the purest heart crystal.

Serena Screamed "Moon staff Destruction!" and with that Narcata was destroyed to moon dust and Serena became a lifeless body on the ground.

"Serena!" yelled the scouts and Darien, but before they could reach her, she dissolved into lights and flew away into the air.

Across town a pig-tailed girl woke up from a strange dream in her apartment, with blankets strewn across the bedroom.


	13. Chapter 12: Mad Man

Chapter 12

Serena looked around her bedroom, a little dazed with her surroundings; it was past nine on a Saturday! She was hadn't slept in on a Saturday for a long while, she needed to get to work, so many cases that she needed to catch up on, otherwise the partners were going to have her head!

Serena got out of bed and started getting ready, she felt strangely fatigued, and had a nagging sensation that she was supposed to remember something, it was right there but she couldn't reach the memory. Serena sighed and picked up her blankets and made her bed, she would remember when she was ready.

She left her apartment locking the door behind her, and took the lift down to the foyer. Instead of going to her car to drive to the office, she changed her routine, the day looked so nice outside she was going to walk to the office, should only be a lazy 20 minutes away.

On her way into work she passed the Crown Arcade, thinking about going inside, she just stood at the door, it had been too many years since she had been in that establishment, would Andrew even remember her? Her body craving coffee didn't listen to her mind and made her walk inside right up to the counter and sat her down on the stool she used to occupy as a junior school student.

Andrew did a double take, twice in one week Serena had come in, things were looking up, with a big grin on his face he walked up into the woman's space, and greeted her, "Good morning Serena, what would it be for you today?"

Serena did a double take, Andrew wasn't even shocked to see her in here, was she missing something, it had been years since she had been into the Arcade. "Um, hi Andrew, um, could I have a coffee please? Black no Sugar?" She stammered, not too sure what to do. Maybe Andrew was on drugs? Maybe She was missing something.

"Sure thing Serena, be back shortly." Andrew said with a salute and went to take a couple of orders and make her coffee.

While she was waiting she pulled some contract work out of her bag and started reading it, looking up and saw that her coffee was in front of her. She took a grateful sip of coffee and started reading her paperwork.

Meanwhile as Serena was oblivious to the world behind her, Darien had come into the Arcade, he was one his way to Serena's apartment to make sure she did come back and that Luna didn't lie to him and he was drawn into the Arcade, he stopped in his tracks when he saw his princess leaning on the counter shuffling paperwork. He glanced at Andrew, who just winked, and ushered for him to talk to Serena with his hands. Darien unsure of what to do, he was sure that she wouldn't remember him. He pulled a perfect rose from his pockets, he had a fantastic idea.

He walked up to Serena, and tapped her on the shoulder, on the first touch Serena jumped and almost spilled her coffee, she was just about to rip this person a new one she turned fuming and she was face to face with rose. Confused, she leaned back and saw the face of the handsome man that was holding the rose. Quietly she said trying to regain her composure. "Can I help you sir?"

Darien smiled lazily, "Hi, my name is Darien, and this rose is for you, Serena."

Serena smiled politely and accepted the gift, something she wouldn't do normally, but she just felt drawn to this man. "How do you know my name?" She asked politely.

"I have known of you for years now, and I was wondering if you, Serena, would do me the honor of accompanying me to the Lake?" He said bowing with his hand reached out for her to accept. Serena giggled, this guy was smooth, and he was handsome. Just as she was going to decline his offer, Andrew appeared behind her not able to bear the situation any further and pushed her off the stool, so that to brace herself she had to grab Darien's hand. Darien smiled when he felt her hand in his and looked into her eyes with great happiness shining through.

Serena laughed, "Why not? My work will be there for me later today," She turned and grabbed her things from the counter, and placed them in her bag.

Darien grinning ear to ear held out his hand again which she placed her hand into his and he pulled her out of the shop.

Now down at the lake they sat on the edge of pier and watched the ducks swimming across the lake, Darien was just watching her, he had to do something to get her to remember, he then had an idea, and he got up and pretended to stumble and he let him fall into the lake.

Serena stared at the mad man, what was he doing, when he surfaced he was laughing and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Serena, could you please help me out? I have seemed to have trip." He said with a pout, Serena nodded and reached her hand out and Darien grabbed her hand and instead of letting her pull him up he tugged her hand and she fell into the lake too, landing in his arms.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, "Now we are both wet!" She stopped shrieking dangerously aware of how close she was to this perfect stranger.

Darien just smiled, and whispered, "This" he then leant in and kissed her. With that kiss Serena remembered everything, and before Darien could take another breath, she deepened his kiss, when they finally broke the kiss; she whispered to him, "I knew I would come back"

The End.

* * *

**Hi All,**

**So that was the final Chapter of Living with her Pain, I hope you have enjoyed this story. I have enjoyed writing it, even though it may have taken me a couple of years. **

**Stay tuned for my other stories to be updated, better yet get updates and add me to your author following. =)**

**PP**


End file.
